The present invention relates to an output device and an output method for outputting video signals.
In recent years, a so-called home theater which provides enjoyments of movies, concerts and the like at home has become significantly popular. A home theater ordinarily comprises a reproducing (playback) device, a projector and a loudspeaker(s). The reproducing device reproduces (or plays back) video signals and audio signals that are recorded on a recording medium such as a DVD (digital versatile disk), etc. The projector projects and displays the video signals, which are reproduced (played back) by the reproducing device, on a screen, etc. The loudspeaker(s) is (are) installed, for example, around the listener and outputs the audio signals that are reproduced by the reproducing device. A signal processing device such as an AV (audio-visual) amplifier or the like may be disposed between the reproducing device and the projector and/or the loudspeaker(s).
Ordinarily, the projector is used in a darkened room. Accordingly, the brightness of the video display using the projector is low so that the video images can be seen well in such a darkened environment. On the other hand, the brightness of video display devices such as Braun tubes (cathode-ray tubes), liquid crystal displays, plasma displays and the like that are used to display video images of television broadcasts, etc. are high.
When a projector is used and adjustments and/or settings on the reproducing device or signal processing device are performed while viewing the display screen, such operations are performed while making reference to handling instructions (manuals). In such cases that manuals are being referred to, the room is brightened (lighted); however, if the room is brightened, then it becomes difficult to see the low-brightness video image display of the projector, and it would become difficult to make adjustments and/or settings of the devices.
For example, in the case of using typical projectors, even if the brightness is adjusted to the maximum value, it is difficult to see the video image display when the illuminance in the room is sufficient to allow reading of the manuals. More specifically, the illumination that is suitable for use of the projector is 5 lux or less, while the illumination that allows reading of manuals is ordinarily about 500 lux and is at least 300 lux.
Accordingly, in such cases, it is conceivable that adjustments and/or settings are made by outputting the video signals from the reproducing device or signal processing device to another video image display device that enables a higher brightness display, such as a cathode-ray tube, etc.
However, in order to perform adjustments and/or settings of the devices in a brightened room, it is necessary to light up the illumination inside the room and to select a video image display device with high brightness as the video signal output. Conversely, after the adjustments and/or settings of the devices, it is necessary to turn off the illumination and select a projector with low brightness as the output. From the standpoint of users, who wish to enjoy movies, etc. quickly, it is desirable that the amount of work required for adjustments and/or settings be reduced. Accordingly, such requirements can curtail the enjoyment of the user.